


Run

by essenceofotome



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Arousal, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fainting, Jealousy, Masochist, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essenceofotome/pseuds/essenceofotome
Summary: Hi!! Here's another fanfic/oneshot from my tumblr (essenceofspace) I wrote recently. Laito is a bit cruel after becoming angry that Yui "let" Ayato drink some of her blood. Shameless smut ensues. Mild dub-con
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Laito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Run

“You have until the count of 10, Bitch-chan~” Laito’s voice rang out playfully in the confined space of her bedroom. The hair on the back of her neck stood to attention, and she clutched her blanket to herself, eyes darting around the room. There was no privacy in this place, and she was on edge more days than not. Yui could feel his presence but couldn’t find the origin of the voice until it was right behind her, murmuring darkly into her ear, “Ne, I’ll count slowly…so you better hide well.” Laito’s voice had started playful, but it dripped with venom by the end of the sentence and Yui felt a chill run down the base of her spine when he ghosted his fangs over the shell of her ear before whispering, “Run.”

And run she did. In her sleep hazed mind, she wasn’t sure what had spurred Laito’s sudden game, or what she had done something to anger him. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, but there was a promise in his words and it made her hair stand on end. Whatever he had planned for her, she wasn't sure if she wanted to wait and find out. It seemed wisest to play along with his whims. She pushed down the part of her that fluttered with lustful curiosity, chastising herself for faltering and tried to focus on hiding. The burning in her lungs made each breath hurt, as she darted out to the outskirts of the woods. Surely he wouldn’t look for her outside the mansion? Though, she was nearly certain he would find her no matter where she _hid_. She could almost hear him laughing at her, mocking her for falling into his trap.

In the dark, she was having trouble seeing, and as she took her next step, she was left stumbling on an upturned root. When she fell, her palms turned outstretched toward the ground, and instantly she felt the sting of her flesh splitting open. “Aah!” she cried out as the blood began to slowly ooze from the wound, which scraped against the sharp woodland ground of tree bark and rocks. “Shit..” she gasped to herself, cupping her bleeding hand over her mouth, and feeling tears prick at the corner of her eyes. With the smell of her blood on the air there was absolutely no hope in winning this little game of his. Not that she stood much of a chance in the first place.

“Fufu~” laughter echoed off the trees, and Yui backed herself up against the nearest stump for comfort, inadvertently cornering herself. “Bitch-chan…you’re terrible at hiding…” he murmured, standing above her shaking frame. She felt so small when he towered over her like this, his green eyes glowing, pupils becoming slits as his predatory gaze undressed her with his eyes. He grabbed her wrist roughly, pinning his body over hers as he brought her palm to his lips and inhaled deeply, letting his eyes roll in the back of his head. “Mmmmnn, but you came packaged all pretty for me, didn’t you?” a wet tongue slithered out to lap at the small amount of blood still pooled on her palm, causing her to flinch from the sharpness of the sting. Soon, she found herself relaxing when he soothed over the cut with a skillful tongue. He moaned against her, a shudder running through him. “Ne…you wanted to get caught, didn’t you?” he groaned, sinking his fangs into the flesh of her palm.

Yui cried out and tried to bring her hand back toward her body but Laito’s grip was strong as he drank from her, purposefully making lewd noises and panting against her. He wanted her to hear his arousal, to to understand the effect she had on him. It stirred a shameful arousal in her belly. “L-Laito, stop!” she mustered up the courage to speak, and once more those eyes were piercing through her, pinning her far more than his physical force had done. His eyes trailed to the corner of her lips, where she had smeared blood when she cupped her mouth and he took the opportunity to run his tongue over her lips, making her shiver. “You lost the game, Bitch-chan~” his voice had amusement coloring it again. “You couldn’t hide from me, remember?”

He pushed her down onto the rough woodland ground, crawling over her to press the growing bulge in his pants against her inner thigh. “Laito! Please, I don’t want to play anymore..” she tried to reason. They were outside the mansion. She felt very exposed and vulnerable in the dark woods with Laito pressing into her, nipping at her lips before grabbing her jaw roughly. “You should have thought about that before~ But honestly, I can't expect that much from you. You never **_think_** ” his voice took on that dark edge again and his eyes darkened, glaring down at her. “You know, I told you before I always know what you’re up to…like how you were warming up to Ayato-kun like a little _slut_.” The absolute venom in his words stung like daggers and he trailed his hand down her neck until his fingers met the neck of her nightgown before tearing into the fabric, exposing a pair of fang marks from when Ayato had cornered her in the kitchen and helped himself to an evening snack when she was making tea. She had tried to push his brother off of her, but he had grabbed her arms before pinning her to the fridge. How was she supposed to fight off someone with inhuman strength? As much as she wanted to, she wasn’t sure if she could prove it to Laito, especially when he was staring at her with such hatred in his eyes.

She withered under his gaze. “It’s not what it looks like..” her voice cracked as she spoke, and she averted her eyes away from him, feeling shame wash over her. The heat in her face radiated, and only amplified the shame creeping across her chest. Her eyes were forced back toward him, as Laito jerked his grip on her chin once more. “Oh?” he started, leaning closer and crinkling his nose in disgust, “And just what is it then? When I can smell the reek of his mark all over you…Have you forgotten who you belong to? Hm?” He leaned in close to her neck, nuzzling against her deceptively gently.

“Let me help you remember…” He bit into her collarbone forcefully, making her cry out in shock at the jolt of pain it gave her. It always hurt at first, however, over time she found herself longing for the deep ache of his fangs inside of her. It filled her body with a hazy pleasure, her arousal pooling in her belly as her blood left her body. It was an intimate act in itself. He fought against her pleasure, like the ocean fighting against the tide, by ripping further into her flesh, marring the neat and tidy mark that Ayato had left on her neck with several bite marks of his own. As soon as his fangs pulled out, he thrust them back in, tearing and pulling as he drank her down, groaning hotly against her. His breath became shaky with his excitement, and a flush painted his face a deep crimson. 

“Bitch-channn~” his eyelids narrowed and he pushed himself against her thigh again, making her very aware of his arousal. She gulped and stayed still, afraid to anger him when he was in this condition. A few forceful bites were child's play in comparison to the damage he could do to her if she crossed him the wrong way. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips and he climbed off of her, the sudden loss of body pressed against her caused her to convulse slightly from the chill of the night air. “Kneel for me~” he cooed, gently pulling her into a kneeling position, seeing her hesitancy. He loved when she played innocent, knowing full well the things he had done to deflower her. It made him throb with anticipation to see her quiver before him. “That’s it…just like that,” he praised her as he undid his belt, relishing in the way her eyes widened with that deliciously panicked expression.

“I want you to make it up for me,” he nearly whispered, focused on her with such a domineering intensity that she couldn’t help but nod obediently. He pulled himself free from his pants, pumping his thick, weeping member a few times for good measure before guiding her head toward his length. He twined his fingers in her soft blonde hair, tugging gently at the locks to secure his grip. With his other hand, he began to pick out the leaves and twigs that had gotten tangled when he pushed her to the ground. He was panting again, softly, and he let out a wanton moan when she finally darted her tongue out to taste him. He let her run her tongue along his cock, enjoying the shocks of pleasure it elicited through his body before gripping her more firmly. Precum bubbled up to the tip, “Take it all in, Bitch-chan…Uhnn, just like that. Aaah. You like it when I praise you, hm?” 

The thrill of his praise shot through her body, igniting her blood like an eternal flame. She wanted him to praise her more, wanted him to stop being mad at her for _letting_ Ayato take her blood without his permission. Yui opened her mouth and hollowed her cheeks around him, bobbing her head up and down, encouraged by the noises he was making. She was under his spell and had temporarily forgotten they were not in the privacy of her bedroom, but out in the open, exposed. Laito wanted nothing more than the others to see them like this. To prove that Yui was his and his alone. He didn’t feel like sharing her _at the moment_ , and wanted her to know her place beneath him. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down to the base of his length, moaning as she gagged around him. She groaned a muffled sound of protest before trying to relax the best she could around him, hands clawing at his legs as he held her there. Her throat was closing and swallowing around him and it was driving him mad with lust.

She was a total wreck. Tears had begun to stream down her cheeks by the time he finally released her head to allow her to breath. She took in a choking, sputtering breath, only to be brought back down on his aching need. “Mmmn, that’s a perfect look for you, you know? Crying and moaning on my cock,” his words shamed her once again, and she couldn’t fight the blush that spread across her face. She hated that he brought out this masochistic side in her and she felt herself getting wet while he fucked her face. In his effort, his hair cascaded down in front of his face as he worked up a sweat. It was more from his growing arousal than from any physical exertion. Yui grabbed onto his thighs for support as he drove himself as deep as he could before holding her head in place again. He let out a guttural moan, his hips shuddering, releasing his seed into her mouth and giving her no choice but to swallow or suffocate.

She swallowed what she could, fighting against the burn in her chest from the lack of oxygen she was receiving. The rest of his seed dribbled out the side of her mouth when he pulled away. He chuckled and swiped his finger over the remainder and pushed it against her lips. “Swallow all of it, every. last. _drop._ ” At his command, she obeyed without question. She took his finger into her mouth, and swirled her tongue over the digit, enjoying the groan it elicited from Laito, a small sense of power given back to her in that moment. His eyes narrowed and before she could even blink, she was on her back again, against the cold harsh ground. “Bitch-chan wants to play dirty, hm?” he muttered against her cheek, tearing the rest of her nightgown with his sharp fingers and inhuman strength.

“Laito!” she gasped, trying to gather the fabric back to her body but he grabbed her ruined pajamas and tossed them further into the woods, to be forgotten. The realization of their position came flooding back to her, the heat rising back to her face as she tried to preserve some of her modesty out in the wilderness. “Now, now…you were so willing to expose yourself when you were pleasuring me, ne? Just like when you exposed yourself to Ayato-kun. Tears won't help you. Did you really think you'd be forgiven so easily?” he chuckled darkly, reaching down to toy with Yui’s soft cotton underwear before tearing them to shreds with the rest of her pajamas. She cried out but said nothing, tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes. The more she tried to stop them, the more they fell, making her chest squeeze with a sickly emotion. 

“If you’re going to act like a bitch in heat, then get on your hands and knees,” he panted, turning her so that she was kneeling again before he pushed her head into the ground. Her arms trembled underneath her, collapsing to support herself on her elbows instead of her bruised palms. She hid her face in her dirty hands as Laito ran his hands along the soft flesh of her ass before dipping his long fingers between her glistening folds. “Aaahn~ You _are_ just like a bitch in heat!” He exclaimed, sliding a finger down the length of her quivering womanhood before wriggling a finger inside. She gripped at the ground beneath her, biting her lip to keep from moaning and alerting anyone who might be outside.

“Ah-ah-ah, Bitch-chan~ You’ll be screaming my name before long, so just let it out. Let everyone know who you belong to…” He worked his fingers against her, using his free hand to reach up underneath her and pinch an exposed nipple, twisting and pulling the tend teat. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, with building intensity, preparing her for what was to come. She shuddered and couldn’t fight back the moan that betrayed her lips as she found herself rocking against his fingers. It only egged him on, fueling his desire, and he curled his fingers up inside of her, making her see white. Sparks flew across her vision and she gasped his name. “Louder!” he moaned against her back, breathing in the scent of her arousal, his free hand leaving her breast to pump his aching cock, which was twitching, and weeping once more with need.

“Scream for me,” his voice was ragged, and he groaned low before lining himself up against her, replacing his fingers with something much thicker. Yui screamed out at the sudden change, feeling the stinging stretch as he entered her abruptly. His fingers did help, but not enough to be handled so roughly. Laito gave her no time to adjust before he drove into her at a maddening pace. “Laito! Laito! Laito!” she sobbed, her tears streaking across her cheeks and dripping onto her injured hands. She wanted to be able to reach down and touch herself but she couldn’t afford to lose her balance with the intensity he was pounding into her. His moans were loud and needy as he arched over her, giving her some relief by playing with her clit while he ravished her, building a hot crescendo in her belly. The pain was ebbing away and he was making her see stars, the corners of her vision becoming blurry as he took her with little restraint. She couldn’t form a coherent thought when she felt his fangs sinking into her shoulder, the pain mixing with raw desire. She cried out in ecstasy as her climax violently took her. Her vision darkened further, and she barely registered Laito’s ecstatic cry of release as he came for the second time, filling her with his hot seed. He continued to rut against her body, her own orgasm causing her walls to continue milking him, taking in every last drop that was Laito. At long last, he finally released her shoulder, blood smearing his lips as he felt her consciousness fade beneath him. He watched as her body collapsed to the ground, heavy and limp. 

His panting breaths were the only sound that filled the quiet night air as he came down from his high, tucking himself back into his pants before gathering Yui into his arms and bringing her back to her room. He sighed to no one but himself as he cleaned her up gingerly, a small part of him feeling guilt for being so rough with her. The guilt, however, was not enough to keep him from doing it again. Instead, it fed into his disillusioned concept of love. He dressed Yui in her most comfortable pajamas as a form of silent apology and tucked her into bed before curling around her and tucking her into his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair as she slept; her furrowed eyebrows relaxing when he pressed a gentle kiss onto her forehead. “I love you..Ne? Bitch-chan…” he whispered softly, his voice gentle and raw. He continued to pet her hair absentmindedly, nuzzling against her before letting himself succumb to sleep.


End file.
